Welcome to Michigan
by infinitystar3
Summary: Summary-when Austin's dad gets a promotion to move to Michigan he has to go with him. Will he have a better life there. Will he find love and new friendship? find out in this story. (i suck at summaries) PARINGS: AUSLLY and TREZ!
1. Chapter 1

**'hey there people of fanfiction this is my new story hope you enjoy it. Its summer right now so no school i will probably be updating rather quick. Anyway to the story!**

* * *

When I woke up this morning I was not really happy. Today was going to be my last day before I move tonight. Which means I will have to make new friends and leave behind my old ones. I was so not looking forward to that. But i should be happy I mean its not everyday your dad gets a promotion and has to move all the way to Michigan.

Anyway I guess I should get up and get dress for my last day of school her in Miami. I grab the clothes that I still had not packed took a shower than went down for breakfast.

It was weird seeing my entire house packed all away in boxes. I just ignored it for now and poured myself some cereal while I sat down with my Mommy. My mom is a good person but this move is affecting hem to. I mean she supports my dad with all his decisions. But she is also sad about moving and leaving all her friends behind.

"Hey Austin are you ready for the move tonight?" Mimi my mom asked

"Well sort of," I replied hoping she wouldn't talk about it any more. As I said that though my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Austin good to see your finally awake." Mike Austin's dad said

"Hey dad," I said a little bit annoyed cause I really didn't feel like talking. So I hurried up and finished my cereal because I was about to be late for school.

"Shouldn't you be going to school your going to be late," Dad said

"Going right now.." I put my bowl in the sink and grab my backpack. "...see you when I get home bye Dad, bye Mom!"

"Bye" They both replied at the same time.

* * *

When I got to school I found my friend Dez. His dad and mine are business partners so his family is also moving to Michigan. I am actually happy because me and Dez have been best friends for years.

"Hey Dez are you ready to move tonight" His family and mine are traveling together.

"Hey I guess i mean this is going to be weird leaving this place behind and going some where else" See this is why I like Dez me and him are get each other were like brothers.

"tell me about it."

"ok so we are mov-"

"Not really" i interrupted

"oh right sorry"

"whatever lets just get through this day" We walk into the building and go straight to our lockers to get ready for our first class. Our schedule is almost the same except for first and third period.

Anyway I have math first. As I Was heading to class I ran into Emily. We used to go out but she started being too clingy so i dumped her and now she wont leave me alone. Shes like a bug every time you think you got rid of it, it always come back when you least expect it.

"Hey Austy" Apparently thats my nickname. She used to call me that when we were dating and now she wont stop. Its so annoying.

"I told you my name is AUSTIN." I said getting annoyed pretty fast.

"Anyway I'm sorry that you have to move I will really miss you." she said sounding all sweet and kind.

"umm...thank you for being caring"

"Welcome!" And with that she left.

* * *

**ok so that was the first chapter tell me what you think if you liked it tell me and if you didn't still tell me. REVIEW PLEASE**

**infinitystar3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey there here is the next chapter to my new story ENJOY!**

* * *

Finally its lunch. this is like my favorite time of the day. Because the morning classes are always boring. Oh look theres Dez!

"Hey Dez over here!" I shouted

"Hey Austin whats up?"

"Nothing much but guess what I brought pancakes!"

"can i have one"he said practically drooling over my four pancakes!

"why do you think I brought two for me and..." I picked up two pancakes and handed them over to Dez "...Two for you"

"Yess!"takes a bite "..mmmm...these are so good!"

"i know right"

"yea i kno-" Dez got cut off because of the bell. Both of us probably just ate our last pancakes in one single bite. Don't worry it was like three bites haha.

"well i'll see you later bye Austin"so

"bye" I said as I made my way to my next class which was history and that was pretty boring just saying.

* * *

The last two classes of the day were very long because I didn't want the day to end since I'm moving tonight that is anyway which is going to be hard. When I left school I said bye to Dez and went home. At my house everything was packed and in the moving truck. Thats kinda weird because we are leaving tonight around 10:30ish. I'm asked my dad why we are packing the truck so early yea that sounds like a good idea if I do say so myself.

"Hey dad why are packing the truck so early?" I asked really eager to know the answser

"Because instead of leaving at 10:30 we are leaving around 7:00." My happiness just went into shock!

"What do you mean 7:00 its 4:00 o'clock right now" Because now that mean I only have three hours to enjoy my house.

"It turns out my boss needs me for something early tomorrow and since he is in Michigan we are leaving at seven. Ok?"

"whatever" After that I locked myself in room and before you new it it was seven right now which means time to go. My mom and dads car are going to be hooked up to the moving truck so we are all riding in the front of it and let m tell you its so cramped up there.

"So Austin ready to see what Michigan is like?" my mom asked trying to start a conversation which is not going to work cause i really don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"yea I guess" And before you new it I fell asleep..oops. oh well.

* * *

I was woken up bye someone shaking me and when my eyes opened it was my mom.

"Hey there sleepy head we are here. Me your father and the movers moved everything in already so if you wanna go inside and go back to sleep your room is upstairs second door to the right" she said

"mom you could've woken me up and i would've helped." I stated

"but you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"well ok then" I got up and our house was huge like really really really big but I was too tired to explore so I found my room and went back to sleep.

* * *

**so that was the second chapter hope you liked it. oh and if anyone knows how to name chapters let me know...not saying that I am going to do just want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok I'm so scared because I haven't been doing the disclaimer for the last two chapters and now I'm scared that the people are going to sue me, but that wont happen right? Anyway this is something new so here we go...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES::**

**LoveShipper- ya i guess moving is pretty hard i have never experienced moving myself but it does seem pretty hard...I know right when people say that the plans have changed your just standing there like "wait...WHAT!" lol and thank you for reading my story!**

**Ashley-aww thanks i'm happy you are enjoying my story...and Austin and Ally might meet in this chapter or the next thats my decision! lol**

**Samantha Muoz- aww thanks for reading my story I am going to keep updating this story so you have nothing to worry about!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: i do not own Austin and Ally...:(**

* * *

When I woke up this evening it was around 1:00 ish. So I did what everybody does and got up took a shower, brushed my teeth **(1), **and got dressed. When I went down stairs I saw a note taped to the microwave it read...

_Dear Austin,_

_Your father had another meeting today at 12:30,_

_we didn't want to wake you._

_If you are hungry they have pancakes in the refrigerator._

_After if you want to explore the neighborhood/town you can! _

_Lots of Love~ Mom_

Well thats nice now I have to explore by myself without my family. Oh wait! I can call Dez!

**(Austin) **(Dez)

Hello?

**Hey dude its Austin where are you?**

Well last night my family's car broke down we are in Kentucky right now and wont be there until later

**Man, because I wanted you to come to explore the town with me but I guess you can't**

Sorry..hey I have to go talk to you later bye-hangs up

**bye-hangs up**

* * *

Ate breakfast check-explore the town not check...I guess I have to go bye myself Darnnnnnnnnnn.

Well I grab my key and my phone and was out the door. Since I don't have a car I have to walk. yay. On my way into town I saw a bakery, bank, grocery store and finally an enormous mall. It was like twice the size of the Miami mall and thats saying something.

When I walked in to the mall I saw many different stores and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into somebody.

"ouch" I said

"ouch" the other person said

"hey I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

" its ok" he said

"I'm Austin"

"Dallas" they got up and bro hugged

"your not around from here are you?" he asked

"nope just moved here last night"

"oh well your going to love it here"

"thanks"

"Well I have to get back to work if you ever want to hang give me a call" Gives Austin his number

" will do bye"

"bye" Well he seemed nice I guess. When I turned the corner my mouth fell open right there was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A perfect music store. I am so going there. When I went in there the place had so many different instruments like a giant piano, keyboards, guitars, ect...

"can I help you with anything?" somebody said probably an employe

"no I'm good just looking" When I tured around I saw a person that I thought I would never see again.

"Austin?"

"Ally."

* * *

**cliffhanger please Don't hate me**

**(1) I put that there because ever story I have read the authors say that the person gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed but no brushing teeth I mean whats up with that! lol**

**~infinitystar3**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there sorry i havent updated in a while i have been soo busy the last couple of days, like getting all my school supllies for school since i start on August 12 ugh**

**REVIEW RESPONSES::**

**R5AAFan- yes they know each other you will find out if they are friends or foes in this chapter**

**LoveShipper- yes they know each other. when i saw this review i went back to my story and saw that wow the way austin well i described sonic boom it did sound like an oasis**

**rikerjankowski- actually im not from Michigan i've always wanted to go there though anyway thanks for reviewing**

* * *

**DISCLAMIER- i dont own austin and ally**

* * *

Previously on Welcome to Michigan:

_"can I help you with anything?" somebody said probably an employe_

_"no I'm good just looking" When I tured around I saw a person that I thought I would never see again._

_"Austin?"_

_"Ally."_

* * *

Wow I thought I would never see her again its been like 3 years. We met in Tennessee both of our families were vacationing there for the summer. Our cabins happened to be right next to each others.

Flashback:

_I was just walking around our resort when I bumped into somebody._

_"woah I'm so sorry" I said but my reply was a bunch of giggling. "are you ok?" i asked a little worried_

_"yea I'm fine" she said giggling more "its my friend over Trish dared me to randomly bump into a person and see how they would react"_

_"oh ok then, I'll see you around"_

_"bye"_

_Later that evening._

_While I was walking back to my cabin I ran into somebody again but this time I wasn't the one who apologies _

_"i'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and..." I just tuned her out because that voice sounded really familiar "...again I'm really sorry!"_

_"its ok, I"m Austin and you are.."_

_"Ally" Ally wow thats a nice name Ally _

_"well it was very nice to meet you"_

_"you to" _

End Flashback.

Well we dated for that summer and she broke it off saying long distance relationships never work out I was heartbroken because that day was the last day before we leave and I was going to tell her that I love her **(1)** and wanted to stay with her even after summer was over.

"I thought I would never see you again" she said

"me too" there was a long pause "well my dad got a business job up here so we moved. maybe one day we can get together and catch up"I said nervously

"yea that would be great, well I have to get back working see you later Austin"

"Bye Ally"

* * *

Later that night I decided to call Dez and explain everything that happened before he got here. (Austin) **(Dez)**

**wait Ally the girl that dumped you three years ago lives here in Michigan...This Michigan**

what other Michigan is there

**uhhhh i don't know**

well anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow bye

**Bye**

I can't believer Ally my Ally lives here. I wonder if she still feels the same about me cause I know I still feel the same about her.

_no ones POV_

What Austin didn't know was that Ally was in her bed thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

**Well thats chapter four hoped yall enjoyed it.**

**ok if any of yall have ideas for this story let me know that would be a big help**

**(1)notice how I put love instead of loved**

**review please ~infinitystar3**


	5. authors note please read really importan

**hey there its me. i just wanted to point out that I am not getting as many reviews as I would like because so far i have nine reviews for 4 chapters. and to me i feel like yall dont like my story but I am willing to do whatever it takes to make yall review **

**PM me if you have any ideas for this story**

**REVIEW if you have any ideas for this story I am all hears **

**oh! and I'm also sorry these chapters have been so short i just dont have that many ideas but I'm working on it dont worry **

**~infinitystar3**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey sorry i havent updated in like forever but im here now so everything is all right. I would just like to say that im not going to be posting so frequently because i an really busy but i want to finish this story since it is my first one! lol haha ENJOY**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Austin come see this its amazing" Ally said. She was looking at a pond with a bunch of fish and lilies in it._

_"Woah that is amazing" Austin said 'Almost as amazing as you' he thought._

_After a while the sun started to go down so they headed up back to their houses while walking they started to talk about random things like food, sports, and school which was brought up bye Ally of course. As they were nearing their houses Austin said something that really made Ally blush._

_"I like it when you smile" he said_

_"what" Ally said while blushing and her heart beating fast_

_"oh! uh sorry that just sorta slipped I uh-"_

_"hey its ok.. your cute when you blush." Ally said noticing that he was blushing form embarresment_ **(1)**

_"so are you" when he said that All y blushed again_

_"Look Ally there is something that I want to tell you" Austin said_

_"What is it" she replied_

_"Well its just that um I like you" He confesses_

_"I like you to" said said_

_"no I mean like like you"_

_"Thats what i mean" After she said that they both leaned in and had the most amazing kiss ever!_

* * *

**ok thats it for now hoped yall like the flashback chapter**

**1. idk if thats how you spell it**

**review**

**~infinitystar3**


End file.
